


The Fight over a Bathtub

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina take a bubble bath together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight over a Bathtub

“This is ridiculous.” Regina said as she saw what Emma have done.  
“Ridiculous is the size of this bathtub and the fact that it’s been so long since I last saw you use it.” Emma said smiling, inside the bathtub full of bubbles.  
“I am NOT going to take a bubble bath with you.” She crossed her arms and stroked a pose.  
“Oh I’m sorry, did I give you the impression I was inviting you to join me? Because I am not.” Emma replying not paying attention to Regina. “You either wait I finish mine or you can use another bathroom, dear”  
“Excuse me? This is MY bathroom and I had one hell of a crap day, I want to take my bath right now, and you won’t tell me to WHERE or WHEN I will do it.” Regina untied the knot of her terrycloth robe and moved to get into the bath tub.  
“oh no, no, no, no. It’s MY turn on the bathtub, get out.” Emma splashed her, but that only made Regina more fierce and a splash war was set on their bathroom, with both of laughing and screaming and splashing water all over the floor.

“Oh my god, what is going on?” a ten-year old girl walked into Henry’s room pointing for the source of all the noises.  
“Fifteen years, sis. They have been married for fifteen years and I’m still unable to convince them to act like responsible mothers every time they take a bath together. Get used to it.”


End file.
